Winters Tale
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Pixie Hallow seemed so peaceful. So carefree and mellow. Everyone seemed happy and calm. A light carpet of snow was grazing the ground, giving the Hallow a beautiful, serene look. It's Christmas and everyone is jolly as can be. But when a hawk takes away Vidia and a sparrowman; what will the Hallow do? Tink/Terrence, Fawn/Rosetta, Rosetta/Bobble, Vidia/OC, ect.


Title: Winter's Tale

Summary: Pixie Hallow seemed so peaceful. So carefree and mellow. Everyone seemed happy and calm. A light carpet of snow was grazing the ground, giving the Hallow a beautiful, serene look.

**Rating: T/PG-13**

Pixie Hallow seemed so peaceful. So carefree and mellow. Everyone seemed happy and calm. A light carpet of snow was grazing the ground, giving the Hallow a beautiful, serene look.

Tinkerbell sighed in satisfaction as she looked out of the window of her home. It was so pretty! Winter had always been one of her favorite times in the Hallow; despite the fact that it was freezing cold when she had to leave for work. The snowflakes were each so different, and she loved the patterns that each of them had; they were so unique. Smiling, she stepped back from her window and sat down on the edge of her bed, her head leaning on Terrence's shoulder.

On most occasions, she'd be shy, even nervous, to have Terrence anywhere near her room. But over the past few months they got comfortable with one another to the point where she almost didn't care anymore. It was sort of exciting; yet nerve wracking at the same time. But Terrence had never tried anything with her; so that made her feel better.

"I've decided what I want for Christmas; Terrence." She mused, tapping her fingers against his strong forearm.

"What's that?" He asked, smiling, taking her hand in his own.

"A snowflake." She answered, smiling up at him. He scrunched his nose, chuckling. Tinkerbell was always wanting the strangest things.

"A snowflake?" He asked. Tink nodded, giggling. "What do you need a snowflake for? Those melt really fast, you know. It'd be nearly impossible!" He added.

"Yeah, I know, but…they're just so pretty. Please Terrence? I want one so badly." She pouted at him, her eyes going wide with pleading. Terrence sighed; knowing he couldn't resist those eyes. He hesitated before looking at her, smiling.

"Yeah, alright." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Aww, thank you Terrence!" She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her back. How was he supposed to get a snowflake? He'd do just about anything for Tink, but this was nearly impossible. He'd need all the help that he could get.  
_

"Sugar; not now. These doors are going to be opening any second, I don't want anybody to be walking on us like this." Rosetta half whined, lightly pushing Fawn's lips from her neck. Fawn pouted, stepping back from her girlfriend. "Aw, don't look at me like that. You know I don't mean it personally." Rosetta pleaded, kissing Fawn on the cheek. "Soon, ok?" She assured, lifting her chin up so she could look her in the eyes.

Fawn gave her a small smile, nodding. "Promise?" She asked, knowing that Rosetta wasn't known for keeping promises. Before Rosetta got the chance to answer, the doors of the Tea Room flew open, causing Rosetta to quickly fly away from Fawn, sitting at a table. Fawn sighed, rolling her eyes, and sitting down beside her.

"Hey, girls! Youhoo! Over here!" Rosetta called, waving her hand back and forth for their friends to join them. After a moment, Silvermist and Iridessa sat down with them, greeting them. "Oh, honey, your hands are like icicles!" Rosetta gasped, covering her hands over Iridessa's. "You'd think being a light talent fairy would warm you up." She chuckled. Iridessa gave a week smile, shrugging.

"Where's Tink?" Fawn asked, taking her mind off of Rosetta and focusing on her friends.

"I'm not sure. I think she and Terrence are at her house." Silvermist shrugged, ordering a glass of water and a salad. After everyone's orders were taken, Silvermist turned to Fawn and Rosetta, furrowing her eyebrows. "Where you guys here early?" She asked.

Fawn nodded, shrugging. "We were helping put up the tree." She motioned to the large Christmas tree that stood in the center of the Tea Room.|

Rosetta sat quietly for a moment, until she saw the familiar face of a sparrowman fly through the door. A smile graced her lips. "Hey, Bobble! Over here!" She waved, leading the boy her way. Smiling, she got up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Fawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, casting her eyes down. She hated the fact that Rosetta had thought she had to cover up who she was with a boy. She could've done what Fawn was doing; not date anyone. But with Rosetta; she always had to have someone.

"…I have to go." Fawn shook her head, sighing. "I'll see you guys later." She hugged the girls, giving Rosetta a look before flying out of the Tea Room, fuming.  
_

Queen Clarion stood in her kitchen, looking between the two color fairies before her, a finger to her lip and her mind working hard. There was a lilac and a baby blue light on either fairies head, and she was determining which color to choose for the tree. "Hmm…why don't you go on instinct? I'm sure it'll look grand either way." She smiled down at them, before sending them off to work. "Be careful of the cold weather!" She warmed after them. It was already having an impact on all of the light fairies.

"You're beautiful when you concentrate, dear." A voice purred, causing Clarion to jump in her spot.

"Maximilian; stop doing that." She smiled, a hand to her heart. The Minister of Fall leaned against the doorway, smirking.

"What? Taking your breath away?" He grinned, flying over and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She nodded, leaning into him. The feeling of his warm chest pressed up behind her made her heart do a flip, and she sighed in content.

Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him lightly, smiling. "We've got work to do today." She sighed, stepping away from him. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Indeed we do."  
_

The fast flying fairies were having the slightest of troubles getting around. The snow kept landing on their wings; and soon enough they were soaked, sinking them down to the ground and preventing them from flying. Vidia huffed, crossing her arms and turning her nose up at the frozen flakes. It wasn't fair. Most of the other talents got to work with ease while it was winter; but it was difficult for the fast flying fairies and the garden fairies. Most of them tried to occupy themselves by helping out in other talents, but that wouldn't do for Vidia.

"Don't look like such a stick in the mud, Vid." A sparrowman chuckled at her, throwing a sweater over his head. He turned around, asking her to help him get his wings through. Sighing, Vidia complied and began to slide his wings through the slits of the leafy fabric.

"What mud? It's all ice!" She hissed, shoving her finger down to the ground to emphasize her point. The sparrowman rolled his eyes, laughing. Suddenly, a shadow passed over them, and a loud squawking as heard. The two flying fairies whirled around, their eyes traveling up to the sky. Vidia's eyes went wide as she saw a massive bird circle the Hallow, talons at the ready. The sparrowman tried running back, slipping on the ice and freezing.

Vidia tried to find her voice, her body rooted to the ground out of fear. Shaking, she brought her hands up around her mouth and shakily yelled, 'H-hawk! Hawk!" She screamed, directing her voice in the path of the fairies in the watchtowers. They were alert in seconds, ringing bells and shouting over the falling of snow and the screech of the hawk.

"Hawk! Hawk!" They screamed, flying down from the towers and making for cover. Vida watched as fairies around her scrambled for shelter, still frozen in the spot she had been standing in the whole time. She watched with terrified eyes as the hawk closed in on her, talons bared. Swallowing, she closed her eyes, only to feel the pressure of someone pushing her out of the way.

"Are you insane!?" She hissed, falling to the icy ground, sliding into the side of a building. She saw the sparrowman, Claude, breathing heavily above her, scrapes on his face.

"You owe me." He breathed, getting up and dusting himself off. She blinked for a moment before accepting his extended hand and standing up, hands on hips.

"Claude, look out!" She gasped, grasping his hand before the large foot of the hawk clasped around Claude's stomach, snatching him up into the air. Vidia could've let go. But she didn't. She held on as the hawk flew higher and higher, the fairies become like ants as it took them away.

The faint noise of everyone calling their names rang through her ears, and soon was barely heard as they were taken out of the Hallow.  
_

I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two up around tomorrow or Wednesday!


End file.
